The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Gaillardia, botanically known as Gaillardia aristata. 
The new Lavandula was not discovered but is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The new Lavandula cultivar has a compact plant habit, a blue-purple flower color, and is early flowering.
The new Lavandula is propagated by cuttings resulting from a single seedling. This seedling from a selection in Lavandula angustifolia ‘Hidcote Blue’ (not patented, a seed strain), identified as number ‘D1804.’ A plant was selected in this strain and the seeds of this plant were harvested in the field. The female parent is known and the male parent is a “cloud” of pollen of the other plants. These seeds were sown and the same cycle was done: in this population one plant was selected and harvested, so pollinated again with a “cloud” of pollen. A third cycle was done the same way and the final seedling was selected. This took place from June 1998 until July 2000 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The seedling was selected in July 2001 in Enkhuizen in field conditions.
The present cultivar has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, since 2001. The distinctive characteristics of this new Gaillardia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The new Gaillardia plant is a perennial in zones 4 to 9 in the US.